habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RPGProductivity/Brief Thoughts
I tend to be a perfectionist in everything that I do in life, but for this reason, I am not going to "perfectionize" this post, and rather, simply release my current thoughts about this app so far within my first 5 days of using the app. (It's important to note that these are just my personal thoughts on what I've experienced so far. My natural flow in life is to ask "How can this be improved?" - I absolutely am loving this app, and I wouldn't ever want to change such a great and efficient app; these are simply my personal thoughts on "possible solutions" to different elements of this app and are completely up for discussion and thinking further on. Enjoy!) Thoughts on the Party System: Several days ago, I was excited to get some quests going within a party, but I found that this seemed to be a rather long and time-consuming process for me. I got up to level 15 and received the first quest scroll. I thought "Okay, I'm going to join a party and get to questing right away!" However, it took several days to join up with a party. I believe there is a possible solution for players looking to join a Party immediately. Possible Solution: Let's look at the process of joining a guild. Guilds are set up very efficiently, and I love how that process works. If you want to join a certain guild, it is public so you simply find one that you are interested in and hit "Join" and there you go, you're in. So this made me think "What if this system were applied to how the Party system works?" In further thinking, here's a quick example of how this would play out: A player is looking for a Party - They click on "Party" and search through a list to see which Party they want to join, just like how the Guilds system is set up. If a Party is considered "Public", then you scroll through and find a Party you're interested in, hit "Join", and you're in. In doing this, you take away the process of having to post about your Party on the wiki, sending invites, going through the hoops of discussion where people are already in a party, or the invite code doesn't work, etc. This would also create consistency throughout HabitRPG as a whole, in which the user would be familiar with the Guild system, therefore if the Party system was aligned with the same structure, the user would easily understand the Party system as well as the Guild system. The usr would then be able to join a Party faster, with a better user experience, and they would be able to start doing Quests faster. Thoughts on Quests: After several days of wait time, I am now in a great Party and excited for some quests! I viewed the Party page and I saw that there was already a quest going on, awesome! I found out that I would not get any XP or Gold because I was not part of the Quest when it was started - Okay no problem there, I'm fine with that. So I thought "Awesome, this quest will be done by morning and we'll have a new Quest up and running right after this one, so by tomorrow we'll be on to a new Quest. After logging in, I see that there is an option to "Accept" or "Reject" the new Quest, and I accept. However, now there is more wait time for members to Accept or Reject the quest, which I'm semi-okay with. I can work on my patience and wait another day or so until people have had enough time to Accept or Reject this new quest. However, in my mind I can't help but think "There's got to be a quicker way to get a new quest going." Possible Solution A: Upon creating a Party, perhaps there would be a Party admin option in which quests could start automatically without approval from all members. Upon joining, Party members would receive a notice that says something along the lines of "The Party admin has allowed enabled Automatic Questing. New quests will begin automatically and every Party member will be added to each new quest. Be sure to check back each day and complete your Dailies so that you don't hurt the team!" This option would allow quests to start automatically rather than waiting for all Party members to Accept or Reject before the quest starts. Possible Solution B: The introducion of a "Hardcore Party"! This would go along the same lines as "Solution A", except that a "Hardcore Party" would be recognizable by a certain icon or visual, and users would be notified that a "Hardcore Party" is dedicated to intense progress with zero wait time. All quests would start automatically, and perhaps there would be incentives for joining up with a "Hardcore Party". For example, the quests could move along quicker by allowing a slight stat increase or something that would fit users who are wanting to progress through the game and level up as quick as possible. Feel free to jump in with any ideas or comments. Again, these are just my personal opinions - I am absolutely loving this app so far, and I see all the potential that this app has, so I want to contribute with the ideas and racing thoughts that flow through my head. Let me know your thoughts; I'd be glad to hear them! Category:Blog posts